fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:King Hassan/@comment-216.67.42.115-20170112000639/@comment-28209103-20170112191106
yeah that's the differences of playstyle, for example my apporach is using high DPS Saber Alter and release instinct star when there's 2 JALter Buster Card aligned, that's the cue to release the burst with Waver filling any remaining NP bar she need. this way i'm not stuck on any low DPS quick for one turn and could stack all the buff for single burst of damage to kill boss for normal mob Saber Alter is my MVP. then again if we broaden the talk into other servant then it'll be even longer and more off the point. for example Shuten doesn't gain star as much as Jack but that doesn't means she doesn't give any, Stheno have 3 quick for easy Quick chain and JAlter doesn't take much star, average 25-30 star is enough to crit consistently with Shuten or Stheno with Avenger on tow and if there's Caster just activate JAlter 3rd buff to clear it fast with Buster, or 1st skill if needed. see? this is way out of topic and be endless. I might need to clear some thing first since it seems this doesn't get across, what I'm using their peak rather than their individual simply because I intepret the "best" as the one that give best peak peformance, I've used Jack quite a lot previously and no matter what kind of team i'm using she's still the good ol' Jack, there's nothing much to change,, hell she's better alone in some case rather than in team, that's why I rate her as A straight, Shuten? alone she'll get massacred for sure but she still have way to avoid demise, hence B, but with good team she's A+. you're wrong if I am comparing team with individual, I am saying that in team, Jack peformance is stagnant, in team Shuten value is rising tremendously, there's people with relatively high value alone that also gain boost from team for example Jeanne Alter, Kintoki Rider, and Drake, but there's stagnant one like Atalanta, Enkidu and Jack, and I'm talking bout said servant value not the team value, cuz I don't include said servant contribution on the team on rating. it's what the team could give them, not what they gave to the team. on good team Shuten could spam her NP , hit average 12k on arts, do 80k on all enemy on NP, hit as high as 200k on brave chain on rider and that's not e-peen team but fully functional team. Jack? I dunno, afterall if it's not her lucky day then you might transfer that star to someone next turn,, low dps annoying, since you're stuck in choice of using quick for star or other card for different purpose.. if we include team as assessment then Jack more often will drag the team down. she's good for boss killer tho, I gave her that, still if it's Rider Shuten could subt her no problem, although it'll take more turn than fully prepared Jack,, And as I said, i'm open for more advice, is there any team that boost Jack peformance? a QQQ simply lack dps, there's yet backbone booster for Quick buffer unlike Arts and Buster and teh rise of Passive star servant makes her even more obselete, if there's good teammate for her in the future my rating might change but for now she lose to Shuten.